In order for electronic equipment to be electromagnetically compatible with each other, electromagnetic energy from one piece of equipment must not adversely affect the operation of other electronic equipment. Successful Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC) relies on a combination of decreasing emissions from equipment that is producing electromagnetic energy and increasing the immunity of equipment that is receiving electromagnetic energy. Effective EMC design is critical to commercial success of electronic equipment since strict EMC requirements are imposed in most locations.
Many host boards in computers have a front panel with one or more cut-outs for input/output (I/O) connectors and some have cut-outs for mezzanine boards and their associated (I/O) connectors. Each mezzanine board generally includes a bezel designed to fit in the cut-out in the host board front panel. In order to meet EMC requirements, it is essential that there be good electrical contact between the host board front panel and the bezel. In prior art schemes, various gasket types were friction-fitted around the bezel. One disadvantage of these methods is that gaskets typically “roll off” of the bezel when the bezel is installed. Another disadvantage is that gasket size and stiffness often cause the front panel to bow when the mezzanine board and bezel are installed. Yet another disadvantage is that prior art gasket schemes often use gasket materials of high electrical resistivity, which cause electromagnetic leakage around the bezel/front panel interface thereby increasing electromagnetic energy leakage. This leads to electronic devices often failing EMC requirements and rendering some electronic devices inadequate for certain electromagnetically sensitive areas.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method of electrically coupling a bezel to a front panel that overcome the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.